Hording Love
by Falconis-Flames
Summary: In the midst of the Russian wilderness, blackened blood, and passionate lightning, two fated immortals meet. A tribute to Helen and her Demestriu - the story of how they came to be. Rated M for gore and sexual tension ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Red Rain

Blood poured from the red-eyed foes. Their dark essence mixed with the mud and rain.

A stunning Valkyrie swung her golden daggers, and with an elegant swipe, the head of the last vampire rolled towards the others.

Three sisters stood in the middle of a remote Russian forest, surrounded by the blood and gore they had unleashed onto the unsuspecting, Northern wildlife. The soothsayer among them, Nix, had been mumbling for various centuries how the Siberian forests would harbor the fate of their fellow sister Helen, and for a century Helen had been wondering over what the cards held for. And so far, after tedious decapitating, she still was.

"I believe that was all?" Kaderin questioned as she looked at Helen who was wiping her golden blades.

Shrugging her shoulders, she questioningly gazed at a dreamy Nix. The oldest Valkyrie of the trio absentmindedly nodded her head, before heading away again.

"Alright…?" Helen queried, shooting a glance at the bloodied limbs and red-eyed heads, "I expect the sun will greet them soon?"

"Within the hour, I would reckon," Kaderin answered in her cool voice, sheathing her sword back in its black. "I do not think there will be more."

Nodding her head, Helen made her way to join Nix in the Russian car the soothsayer called a 'horrible excuse for classic vintage' though it was clearly new…

"Tomorrow we should be going further north; they'll be a tad more…" Nix trailed off as Kaderin maneuvered the car along the rocky roads of an abandoned Russian village.

"A tad more?" Helen wondered, already there had been plenty to handle this eve, but any more and things could get ugly. Fast.

"What of the coward who disappeared before we could finish him off?" Kaderin leveled her gaze at Nix, who merely shrugged at the mention of the fleeing vampire who had traced away before they had set the first head rolling.

Helen sighed and lay her head against the cool window, "He will probably bring the 'tad more'."

"We still have to get more EXPs and unlock more achievements… it'll be fine!" At the other two's confused gaze, she absentmindedly added, "that reference will make sense in the future… "

Kaderin looked straight ahead with her cool eyes, while Helen apprehensively bit her lower lip, coffee-colored eyes filled with questions.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! This is a little story illustrating the meeting of Helen and Demestriu. It's not going to be too long; I'll probably add three more chapters of a similar length to this one.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cold Encounters

Cold Encounters

_Hording Love – Chapter 2_

A petite, pale hand with clawed nails grabbed a protruding branch from a nearby tree. Helen hoisted herself from the edge of the cliff and back onto flat land. "So," she started, eyes gazing at the surrounding wilderness, "how far was it again?"

A figure of similar size emerged to her right, while another blonde female lifted herself up to Helen's right.

"Not too far," Nixie said with sparkling golden eyes, for once not so hazy.

Kaderin merely grunted her disbelief, her face expressionless as ever. "That's what you stated last time, before making us trek 10 miles more."

"We may be immortal, but some things, such as patience, do not mature," Helen stated, a perfectly curved eyebrow arched over her chocolate eyes.

Ignoring both of them – though the others suspected her to be a little preoccupied from her hazy eyes – Nix walked on towards what seemed to be a wood.

After an hour of trekking, the presence of a vampire made itself known. Beyond the brush, a Horde scout surveyed the area. Where they close to Helvita?

But before either Kaderin or Helen could assassinate the foe, a loud whistle from Nix broke the silence.

With a curse, Helen swiftly pinned the vampire down with a spear, but not before others were alerted.

Kaderin quickly took on two oncoming, blood-eyed foes, her swift sword and lithe structure systematically buturing them. After quikly dispersing the scout in a quick ceremony, Helen face off a crazed vampire. Dagger at hand, and dodging blackened claws, she stayed to the ground, using her size.

Nix, though, dodged nearly all vampire attacks, leaving her natural enemies to her sisters, while joyously watching the show. Though Kaderin did not notice, Helens incredulous gaze kept returning to her eldest sister.

"Nix!" she cried out, as claws slashed her side, soaking her leather armor in red. Surprisingly lucid golden eyes merely gazed on as the red liquid dribbled to the forest ground.

In anger Helen kicked her opponent to the floor before he could trace, and pounced on him in a flurry of sharpened metal. With a deadly sword and no remorse, she beheaded her foe.

More came quickly, though. Before Kaderin or Helen could comprehend what was happening, Nix was gone and more vampires were swarming in.

With a solemn look at her sister, knowing this may be the only chance at an attempt at good bye, Helen face off with her newest opponents, striking the first head clean off the body of a newly-traced enemy.

Slowly though, the vampires were gaining the upper hand. There were more of them than of Kaderin and Helen, and their number combined with their tracing was too much for the two Valkyrie.

Helen, sporting various gashes oozing with tantalizing blood for the crazed vampire, knew her fight was over when cold arms caged her to a much larger body.

"What have we here," a heavily accented voice questioned in the night. His undeniable strength oozed from his body, posture and voice. Helen always recognized a hopeless situation, and right now her new opponent appeared to have decided her fate.

"Valkyries, sir!" a vampire stated to her right. "They appeared to have been three, but the last cannot be found."

"Find her!" Helens captor growled in a husky voice, his rumbling chest cause an untamable shiver to run down her back. "This position cannot be compromised!"

Helen, still confused over her reaction to her faceless foe did not notice the swift dark figure which quickly approached. In an instance Kaderin's two captors were beheaded, and the blonde female was free. With ferocious movements, but a calm mean, the vampires around were already doomed.

Before Helen could free herself, a cold blade was threateningly close to her pale, exposed throat.

"I could kill you in a second," the cool voice of the vampire hissed at her ear.

With closed eyes, she considered her options gravely. A frustrated growl resounded behind her, and she was pushed to the floor.

After quickly regaining her footing, Helen quickly made do with the nearest weapon. But as she turned to see the faithless vampire who was her captor, she did not find him.

After taking in her surroundings, she instinctively took on the nearest vampire from behind, helping her sister from nearly losing a foot, for the second time.

In a matter of moments, the vampires were either beheaded, or gone, and the sisters were left colored in what appeared to both their own blood, and a darker, more sinister type.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Though it's been taking some time to update, I still plan on completing the story . For any of you who are sticking around – thank you!**

**Don't forget to Review :D I appreciate criticism, but I do love praise!**


End file.
